warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Red Sky
__TOC__ Event Information New Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information *Attack Waves : **Special Event Base - For each Attack Wave the Player may choose their target from 5 different levels of Sickle Syndicate Event Bases. **Event Base Choices - There are 5 Levels of Event Bases : Level 10, 15, 20, 25 & 30. **Successful Attack - An attack on a Special Event Base is considered successful when the base as sustained any amount of Destruction. **Unlimited Attacks - The Player may start and stop an attack on a Special Event Base as many times as necessary. *Ending of a Special Event : **A Special Event ends in 1 of 3 ways: **#The Official Event Clock expires. **#The Player reaches a Wave in which they can no longer field units to successfully complete a Event Base. **#The Player successfully earns enough eXP to Unlock all the Event Prizes. Notable Event Features Event Shop Event Experience Points (eXP) Special Event Prizes . Use It Or Lose It Event Base Layouts Additional Information *''Operation: Red Sky'' .... Trivia * Event Firsts & Records *Special Event Firsts : **''First Special Event to award XP based on Damage'' - Operation: Red Sky **''First and only Special Event with Ramping Difficulty'' - Operation: Red Sky **''First and only Special Event with non-Drone Silo Defending Air Units'' - Operation: Red Sky **''First and only Special Event with Physical Prize awarded'' - Operation: Red Sky **''First Special Event to have staggered Start & End Times'' - Operation: Red Sky **''First Special Event with a Global Leaderboard'' - Operation: Red Sky **''First Special Event with the Use It Or Lose It 48 hour Post Event Spending Limit'' - Operation: Red Sky *Event Shop Firsts : **''Fist Special Event to utilize the new Event Shop '' - Operation: Red Sky **''Fist Special Event to have more than 2 prizes available in the Event Shop'' - Total 8 Prizes / Operation: Red Sky **''Fist Special Event offer both a new prize and past event prizes in the Event Shop'' - The Kondor & 7 Previous Prizes / Operation: Red Sky **''Fist Special Event offer the Player a choice in prizes they receive'' - Operation: Red Sky **''Fist Special Event with past event prizes On Hold'' - The Hellfire & Elite Hellfire / Operation: Red Sky **''Fist Special Event offer a Physical Prize to the Top 20 Players'' - R.U.B.I._Model / Operation: Red Sky External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Red Sky - (Official) - Event Page. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/16/12 ) : Operation: Red Sky -- The Countdown Begins - (Official) - Early Information. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/24/12 ) : Operation: Red Sky - It's LIVE!! - (Official) - Main Event Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/24/12 ) : Operation: Red Sky -- How to get XP and convert it into prizes - (Official) - Event Shop Info. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/15/12 ) : Operation: Red Sky -- The bonus prize! - (Official) - R.U.B.I. Statue Info. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/24/12 ) : Operation: Red Sky -- 24 hour numbers - (Official) - Prize Info after 24h. *Kixeye Forum ( 09/01/12 ) : Operation: Red Sky - Top 20 prize update - (Official) - R.U.B.I. Model Prize Info. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/21/12 ) : Question About the Exp for the Operation Red Sky - - See Thread Title. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/24/12 ) : Event Tactic: Aircraft Baiting - - See Thread Title. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/23/12 ) : Operation: Red Sky, too hard for low level players? - - Info on Defensive Air. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/24/12 ) : Op: Red Sky -- Buffing the Kondor! - (Official) - Kondor Stat Adjustments. Quotes Gallery - Event Features RedSky-XP-AwardWings (50xp).png|eXP for Damge RedSky-Leaderboard-1.png|Leaderboard Gallery - Event Messages RedSky-EventMessage-1.png|Event Message 1 7 Day Countdown RedSky-EventMessage-2.png|Event Message 2 3 Day Countdown RedSky-EventMessage-3.png|Event Message 3 24 hr Countdown RedSky-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message 4 Event Start RedSky-EventMessage-4.png|Event Message 5 24 hr Remaining RedSky-EventMessage-5.png|Event Message 6 Event End Gallery - Misc Red sky00.PNG|Email Announcement 1 Rs00.PNG|Email Announcement 2 RedSky-WaveMessage-2.png|Periodic Message ( ? eXP ) RedSky-WaveMessage-3.png|Periodic Message ( ? eXP ) RedSky-WaveMessage-5.png|Periodic Message ( ? eXP ) RedSky-WaveMessage-1.png|Periodic Message ( 1,400 eXP ) RedSky-WaveMessage-4.png|Periodic Message ( 2,000 eXP ) RedSky-EventBaseComplete.png|Event Base Complete RedSky-Wallpaper.jpg|Event Wallpaper 1920 x 1080 RedSky-FacebookHeader.png|Facebook Header Bar Gallery - Event Prizes Kondor-LargePic.png|Kondor RUBI-Statue-Cutout-Front.png|R.U.B.I. Model RedSky-Event Shop.png|Event Shop Complete ( 10 Prizes ) RUBI-Statue-EventShopDescripton.png|Event Shop Bonus Prize Video Navigation Category:Event Category:Event Class - Attack Category:Sickle Syndicate - Antagonist Category:Event Feature - eXP for Damage Category:A to Z